


Team Klaine

by lovrgrl5



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovrgrl5/pseuds/lovrgrl5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tobeleftoutinthedark prompted: Kurt comes home one day to find Blaine reading Twilight. Blaine hides it because he thinks Kurt will poke fun at him. It turns out, Twilight is Kurt’s guilty pleasure; they find out they’re on opposite teams; Kurt for Jacob, Blaine for Edward. Then they laugh at how ironic it is; Blaine likes Edward who has pale skin, Kurt likes Jacob who has tan skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Klaine

Kurt walked into the loft and toed off his shoes, looking around cautiously into the eerily quiet space. The curtain to his and Blaine’s ‘room’ was closed so he figured Blaine must be taking a nap. He moved quietly so as not to wake Blaine and pulled back the curtain just in time to see Blaine stash something beneath his side of the bed, popping up with wide, guilty eyes.

 “Hey, Kurt. I, uh, didn’t expect you home so soon.” Blaine said, biting his lip and looking to his crossed legs.

 “Well, it **_is_** four already.” Kurt replied, walking further into the room to set his bag down, watching Blaine as he went.

 He wasn’t really sure what to think. Obviously Blaine was hiding something or else he wouldn’t be looking so guilty, but Kurt couldn’t place what it was nor how he should be reacting to whatever it was.

 “Is it really? Shit. The day flew by.” Blaine commented, “How was your day?”

 Kurt sat on the bed next to Blaine, leaning against him, sighing into the comforting embrace.

 “Long. Today I had two dance classes and-wait, what are you doing?” Kurt looked up from his perch on Blaine’s shoulder when it had begun to move as Blaine leaned over the side of the bed.

 “Huh? Oh, I was just checking something.”

 Kurt narrowed his eyes, watching Blaine fidget for a moment before lunging over his lap.

 “What do you-“

 “ ** _Kurt_**! No. **_Please_**!” Blaine tried to wrestle him back upright, “Stop! Ugh!”

 Kurt’s grasp caught what appeared to be a book. He allowed Blaine to pull him upright with the book in hand. He glanced at it, his mouth opening in shock.

 “ ** _Twilight_**?! **_Really_**?!” Kurt gaped at him.

 “Well, I, uh,” Blaine stammered, breaking off as Kurt’s laughter peeled through the apartment, “It’s not **_that_** funny.”

 “Sure it is, you know why?” Blaine shook his head, snatching the book back from Kurt as he leaned over his own side of the bed, producing his own well-worn copy of the same book, “I have my own stash also!”

 Blaine joined in the laughter, “And people say we’re nothing alike.”

 “Important question, probably the most important ever,” Kurt took a dramatic breath, “Team Edward or Team Jacob?”

 “Oh, Team Edward all the way!” Blaine replied as though the question were stupid as **_everyone_** was Team Edward.

 Kurt glared at him, slapping him playfully in the chest, “Hell **_no_**! Team **_Jacob_** forever!”

 It was Blaine’s turn to glare, “No fucking way. How are we engaged right now? **_No_**! Team Edward. He’s gorgeous, tall, pale, particularly fashionable, will do just about anything for those he cares about, well built-“

 “Talk about well built? Look at Jacob’s abs. Just saying. Plus he’s got the dark hair and gorgeous skin and is sort of that happy puppy you can’t live without. Except when he’s angry or protective, then don’t mess with him.”

 They both stopped and stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter once again.

 “Oh my god, I can see why we’re engaged now. You’re my Edward and I’m your Jacob.” Blaine got out through his laughter.

 Kurt took a second to calm down his laughter enough to speak, “Shut the fuck up! Oh my god, you’re right. This stays between us, though, right? No one needs to know about my secret Twilight love.”

 “As long as you don’t tell anyone about mine, I think we have a deal.” Blaine agreed with a wink, leaning in for a kiss, “Hmm,” He said against Kurt’s lips, “I could totally see a sort of twisted roleplay we could do,” Kurt broke the kiss to glare at Blaine, “Or not. We could just stick to Kurt and Blaine.”

 “Mhm, that’s what I thought.” Kurt said before lunging in again for another kiss, giggling as he went.


End file.
